Favorite Color
by miss bookworm malfoy
Summary: Hermione meets someone at a club, after receivivng a strange letter from the same person. Turns out, it's not someone she would normally talk to, or even think about... D/Hr. Of course.


To Hermione Granger, the club in front of her, though small as it was, seemed extremely intimidating

To Hermione Granger, the club in front of her, though small as it was, seemed extremely intimidating. "Hermione, you coming?" called Faith, her Muggle best friend. Hermione took a deep breath and pulled the note out of her back pocket again.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Hermione as Faith ran back towards her.

"I don't know; now will you _come on_?" Faith tugged at Hermione's hand until she timidly started walking into the club. She swallowed as they approached the bouncer.

"Name?" he demanded, not looking up from the clipboard in his hands.

"Umm, Hermione Granger, plus one?" she said nervously. The bouncer flipped a couple pages before looking up at her.

"Hermione Granger? It says here 'plus four'." He lifted one eyebrow doubtfully. "I'm gonna have to see some ID."

Hermione nodded once and pulled out her wallet. She showed him her driver license and he sighed. "Anyone else planning on meeting you here?" he asked as he put a check beside her name.

"Not that I know of…" she admitted, thinking of her best friends back at the Burrow.

"Okay," he said, nodding at the bouncer beside the door. Faith squealed and latched onto Hermione arm, rather painfully.

"Hermione, when did he say he was going on?" Faith asked as she dragged Hermione to the bar. "Two mimosas!" she shouted over the music to the bartender as Hermione pulled the worn note out of her pocket again. She had received it exactly a week ago by owl post.

She looked over to the bartender, "Make mine a virgin!" He nodded and she looked down at the elegant script on the parchment before it was snatched away. Faith squinted at it, attempting to decipher the loopy letters. Hermione giggled at the baffled expression on Faith's normally attractive features.

"Let me help. It says: _To Miss Hermione Granger, It seems that over the years, I have become more and more infatuated with you, however unreal it may seem. Please come see my band and I at the small club on the corner of Fourth and Broad in Muggle London. Your name will be on the list. _

_Don't be close-minded about me either. My band name is Kairos. (Mean anything to you?) Anyway, we go on at eight. I really wish you would come. If you do, don't miss the first song. That is of the utmost importance. But then again, if you do decide to come, punctuality won't be a problem. You were always on time._"

Hermione sighed and glanced at her watch. "They should be on any minute now." She picked up her drink and sipped it as Faith dropped money on the counter.

"Is that him?" came a whisper beside Hermione. Hermione turned, and dropped her glass.

Standing at the microphone, stood a very familiar face. "Malfoy?" Hermione asked, squinting her eyes at the singer. A moment passed and Hermione broke the silence, "Maybe it wasn't Malfoy. Maybe it was the guitar player, or the drummer." Hermione smiled weakly at Faith, who just shook her head doubtfully and sighed.

Draco Malfoy licked his lips nervously and looked around at his fellow band members. He nodded at each of them in turn when they were ready. He took a deep breath into the microphone and said anxiously, "This first song goes out to a girl I hurt a lot throughout school, if you're here like I hope you are, I'm sorry. Meet me after this set and let me gravel. On my hands and knees," he added with a laugh. The room around Hermione chuckled collectively as her face grew red.

He turned to Blaise Zabini, the lead guitarist, and the drummer, who had a Mohawk and multiple piercings, started taping his sticks together, "5, 6… 5, 6, 7, 8."

If I said the wrong thing would you leave?  
Though my fingers may break, I just can't let you go  
Don't know why I believed you,  
Not with that promise you made me just yesterday

I will always love you, take the me out of you  
A lot of people gonna be dissapointed when they find out,  
I love you and I need you  
Til my heart stops beating,  
I'll never lose this feeling  
A lot of people gonna be dissapointed when they find out

Hermione's eyes teared up as she realized exactly what he meant by the lyrics that were meant for her… He was right… His father, Pansy, maybe his mother… So many people who would shun him for this… The question, however… Did he care?

3:11 again  
Though I'm not your best friend,  
Don't you see that I'd do anything to keep you with me  
Close your eyes, hold on tight, spin around, it's alright  
Don't you see my plans will always have you in them?

Hermione laughed quietly as he answered her question, unintentionally.

I will always love you, take the me out of you  
A lot of people gonna be dissapointed when they find out,  
I love you and I need you  
Til my heart stops beating,  
I'll never lose this feeling  
A lot of people gonna be dissapointed when they find out

They continued to play, and Hermione soon became hypnotized at the way his cheeks flushed during the long notes and how his hair would fall in his eyes and he would push it away, only to have it fall back in his line of sight.

Soon, they put down their instruments, ready for a break. Hermione paled and turned to Faith, only to find her halfway across the room, heading for the stage, a determined look on her face. "No," she whispered, horrified.

She watched as her best friend of 20 years walked up to her ex-enemy and laughed at something he said, then pointed in Hermione's direction. Hermione swallowed as Malfoy squared his shoulders and started for her. She turned to the bartender and said, "Give me something, anything. With alcohol. Double." He giggled and turned to the wall full of liquor behind him.

She sighed and dropped her head in her hands, not sure of what to do. A tap on her shoulder made her jump slightly. "This seat taken?" came a soft voice behind her. She turned and shook her head, mystified by the blue-silver of his eyes. He lowered himself into the seat beside her and glanced at the bartender. "I'll have what she is." The bartender grinned mischieviously, though it went unnoticed.

"How did you find me?" he knew what she meant, and bit back the sarcastic remark.

"My eagle owl can find pretty much anyone with their discrption." He smiled as two drinks were slipped in front of them. Draco pulled out his wallet, only to be interrupted.

"No, no. It's on the house. I'll take care of it," the bartender said with a smirk. Hermione's eyebrows pulled together but when she opened her mouth, there was a laugh from the blonde sitting beside her.

"What?" she looked around confused. Draco was keeled over, holding his sides.

"Nice choice of a drink, Hermione. I didn't know you wanted me that bad," he straightened up, his eyes streaming.

She looked down, and tilted her head to the side. "What?" she repeated. They both looked around as Blaise ran by.

"Come on, man! We're late!" Draco glanced one last time at Hermione and stood tere for a moment, torn. Quickly, he stepped toward Hermione.

"I meant what I said… Well, sang." Hermione laughed at his attempt at comedy. His smile was replaced by eagerness quickly, however. "But seriously, I've changed. Please," He stepped toward her, and briefly pressed his lips to hers,then pulled back and looked into her eyes, "think about it," And then he was gone, back on the stage, dedicating this song to his new "friend".

Hermione touched her lips softly and smiled to herself… This new Draco would be fun to get know.

* * *

A/N: Gah! This took me FOREVER!! And it's 1 o'clock in the morning. Don't you feel special? Well, I'm gonna have to proofread it in the morning, when my Mic. Word isn't acting like the village idiot. No, I'm sorry. It's just being really stubborn. MAJOR kudos to anyone who knows what 'Kairos' means!! Well, love you all!

P.S. The song above is Favorite Color by One Less Reason, which is now on Limewire. Go check 'em out! They ROCK!!

Luv ya!,

Miss BM


End file.
